Mistakes and Misunderstandings
by Rishini
Summary: After a drunk night Sam wakes up in bed with Freddie. She leaves before he wakes up hoping he won't remember what happened. Is this the end of Seddie? Or is there still hope?
1. Chapter 01: Sam wakes up

**Disclaimer** : I don't own icarly

 **Chapter 01**

Sam shifted in her bed more groggy than usual. She had a headache. She felt dizzy, sick and weird but didn't know why? Oh yes she remembered why, stupid Greg O'Brien decided to throw a big birthday party at a fancy hotel. They served alcohol there as long as you were over 21. Sam's fake ID said exactly that. So she obviously drank. Who can say No to free alcohol?

"I am never drinking again" Sam mumbled.

"Me neither" Said a faint sleepy voice besides her.

She shot up from her bed like a rock out of a slingshot only to see shirtless Freddie mumbling in his sleep.

She gaped at him for like 5 minutes not knowing how to react. Did they really do what she think they did?

"NO NO NO this cannot be happening."

She hoped that he is not totally naked under those sheets. it took her a few minutes before she looked at her own body only to have her worst fears confirmed.

"Oh God, what was I thinking?"

Oh yes, she wasn't thinking. She was drunk.

Turns out calling Freddie a wimp, questioning his masculinity and challenging him to drink if he is a real man was not a good idea either.

well looks like he proved his masculinity after all. Not that she remembered anything.

'Was the nub even any good?' She wondered.

"What the hell am I even thinking about?" She scolded herself. Even if she remembered it's not like she had anything to compare it with. Besides she has bigger problems to worry about.

Should she wake him up? Or should she leave like nothing ever happened? If she left, would he remember what happened confront her and call her a coward. Probably not. But he would definitely be hurt by her actions.

" why did I have to wake up before Freddie?" Sam whined. Wait, since when does she whine? and in what world did Sam Puckett wake up before Freddie Benson?

'Just get dressed' said a voice inside her head.' you don't want him to wake up and see you naked. Do you? That will make things even more awkward'

Finally, her brain had said something sensible. so she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. She quickly showered and got dressed.

After a huge debate with herself, she finally decided to leave everything up to destiny. that is to say that if he isn't up when she gets out of the bathroom she will leave.

"Don't be an idiot sam" said another voice inside her head. Weirdly enough that sounded a bit like Carly.

Of course she would say that. She is such a goody goody and if she cares about him so much why didn't she date him.

"she wouldn't just leave like you if she did date him." Said that really annoying voice in her head. "This is your friend, your ex-boyfriend, the dork you love"

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She has never been this confused in her life. usually her world was black and white. Making decisions was easy.

"Shut up brain" she shouted. Loud enough to wake up Freddie.

"If that didn't wake him up I am going," she thought opening the bathroom door. She was hundred percent sure that he would be awake. No one could sleep through that. And yet there he was sleeping like a baby with this super cute smile on his face.

Sam felt disappointed. She stood there staring at him while her heart tried to reach out and run her hands through his hair. She forced herself to come to her senses and stop being such a sap.

'There is no way Freddie would remember this when you can't' there was that voice again.

'This was his first time drinking and you know that he drank as much as you did because you were having a drinking competition. You have much more experience with alcohol so if you can't remember there is no way that he will. Really sam it's safe to leave'

Well, the brain did make a very good point. But why does that feel so wrong?

'Staying is only going to make things awkward between you two. Do you really want to make things awkward between the two of you?'

Another great point. Maybe I can leave a note.

'Don't be an idiot he will recognise your handwriting.'

I can disguise it. Yes, I will disguise my handwriting to look different. How hard can it be?

She couldn't find a pen or paper. Who Carries them nowadays anyway? She will have to go down and get one from the reception.

She looked around and thought 'At least my first time was in a nice hotel with the guy I love.' It could have been better. she could have not been drunk but if she wasn't drunk It wouldn't have been with Freddie.

"Maybe this was for the best," She thought. It's not like she had any luck with finding the right guy. At the rate she was going it would have probably been with some random dude who she doesn't have feelings for in some dump she wouldn't even want to think about to you know just get it over with.

Finding the right guy had been harder than she ever thought. Turns out any decent guy could not either keep up with her or had nothing in common or wasn't at all interesting or attractive. She did have fun with bad boys, but it didn't last. And she kept feeling that something was missing.

With Freddie everything seemed perfect until carly encouraged them to spend more time together and participate in each others activities.

"Stupid Carly," she thought. Surprisingly the Carly in her head answered back.

"Well now you have a chance to make things right. Just wake him up or get in bed and pretend to sleep until he wakes up."

"That's not a bad idea" thought Sam "but Carly is right if we can't get along when we are not making out eventually we'll just break up and next time we'll be in too deep to just be okay with breaking up. We will probably end up hating each other."

Sam sighed knowing what she had to do. It was for the best. She walked to the door took one last look at Freddie and walked out. She was doing the right thing but why did it feel like she was making the biggest mistake of her life? And what was with the tears pouring out of her eyes?

 **A/N: Well, that is the first chapter. In the next chapter Freddie will wake up to an empty bed. Will he remember? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 02 : Freddie Wakes Up

**Disclaimer** : I don't own icarly

 **The Story So Far**

After a drunk night, Sam wakes up in bed with Freddie. She leaves before he wakes up hoping he won't remember what happened. Is this the end of Seddie? Or will Freddie remember?

 **Chapter 2**

The first thing that Freddie noticed when he woke up was a pounding headache.

'What the hell happened to me,' he thought. The last thing he remembered was going to Greg's party. Oh yes, then Sam happened. She somehow dragged him into a drinking competition.

'Classic Sam,' he thought.

'mum must have been really mad when I showed up at home drunk. Oh, I am so... dead.'

He opened his eyes hoping to see his mum mad and staring daggers at him but no she was not there. He wasn't even in his own room.

'Oh no,' he thought. He looked around to see where he was. It looked like a hotel room but why would he be in a hotel room? That's weird. He looked to see if there was anyone around. No one.

' I must have been really drunk if I checked myself into a hotel room instead of going home. Oh maybe I just wanted to escape mums wrath'

He quickly checked his phone to see if he texted his mother last night. Well, he did. He apparently stayed at Gibby's house last night. Well looks like his brain still worked when he was drunk.

He stood up to go home before his mother shows up at Gibby's house and find out that he lied. He just hoped he wasn't too late. That's when he noticed his lack of clothing.

Weird, he never sleeps naked. Then something caught his eye. A bracelet. The kind of bracelet girls wear. His eyes widened as he realized what happened last night. Did he sleep with Sam? But Sam doesn't wear bracelets. She hates jewelry.

He tried to recall the last night. He and Sam were having a drinking competition and then Sam left to go to the bathroom. Then this super hot college girl who was Greg's cousin or something recognized him from icarly and started flirting with him. He couldn't remember much after that.

'Oh no, it wasn't Sam. He lost his virginity to a complete stranger'

For some strange reason, he felt disappointed. 'Was it because it wasn't Sam or was it because it was a stranger?' He wondered.

He was a guy. So wasn't he supposed to feel victorious after this? But he wasn't just any guy he had standards, for all he knew this girl could have had STDs. Well, she was Greg's cousin but still? What was he thinking?

He quickly got dressed went down to the reception. He just wanted to pay the bill and get out of there.

"Checking out of room 218," he said to the receptionist. She smiled and entered the room number into the computer.

"Oh," she said, "Your girlfriend already paid the bill, and she left you a note. She also paid for your breakfast, and she asked me to give you these pills for your headache"

She handed him a note, some aspirin, and a coupon for breakfast at this hotel. Freddy wasn't expecting this. 'Well, she must be a really nice girl' thought Freddie.

"Is it your birthday?" asked a guy behind the receptionist.

"No," replied Freddie. "You are one lucky guy man. My girlfriend would never pay for anything unless it's my birthday".

"What makes you so sure she is my girlfriend?" he couldn't resist asking.

"Trust me, man, no girl would ever pay for all this if she was having a one night stand" answered the man

"Plus her eyes twinkled when she talked about you." Added the receptionist

"So if you have any doubts about her feelings, you can let them go. We women can spot love from a mile away. She loves you," She continued.

Freddy smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He took the note, the coupon, and the Aspirin and walked to the Buffet. He picked a table, sat down and opened the note.

The note was written in the most beautiful cursive handwriting he ever saw. "This is definitely not Sam," He thought.

He didn't understand why he kept hoping that it was Sam. They broke up like 6 months ago, he should be over her by now.

He took a deep breath in and started to read the note. It said,

Dear Freddie,

I have to leave early. Didn't want to wake you up cause you look so cute when you are sound asleep. Call me.

Love,

Jacqueline

So it's official. It's not Sam. He knew that it shouldn't bother him this much, but it did. Maybe he is not over her yet.

Freddy ate breakfast and it was delicious. But after the first few bites that caught him off guard, he soon found that he couldn't enjoy the food because his mind kept drifting off to Sam, which is stupid because it should be drifting off to this new girl Jacqueline. Not that he remembered much about her.

 **In the Next Chapter:** Freddie will talk to Gibby about Sam. What will Gibby say?

 **A/N:** I can't believe no one reviewed the last chapter. Please review, it will make me happy. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Gibby and the next meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly even though I wish I do.**

"Wait, let me get this straight," said Gibby "You slept with Greg's hot cousin who is in college, who could very well be in love with you but you are not happy"

"For the hundredth time, Yes" Freddie sighed, frustrated by Gibby's lack of understanding.

"Why?" asked Gibby

Freddie fiddled with his fingers. Maybe he should just tell him the truth. He can't help him if he is not honest.

"I think I might still have feelings for Sam," he said

"Wait, that can't be true," Said Gibby, "I thought you went back to drooling on Carly"

"I know, I thought so too, " said Freddie.

"But ever since I woke up I can't help but think about her"

"Carly, never even crossed my mind until you just mentioned her. I am as confused as you are."

"Maybe deep down I never got over her"

"Dude," said Gibby "what have you gotten yourself into. Sam's obviously moved on. She didn't even get jealous when you started drooling on Carly again"

"Don't you think I know that" Said Freddie mildly annoyed. "That is why I am here talking to you and not confessing my undying love to sam"

"Gibby, tell me what to do?" said Freddie "How did you get over that hot girlfriend of yours when you guys broke up?"

"Well, I was upset and lonely at first, but as soon as Kimberly showed interest in me my attention just shifted to her. Haven't thought about my ex since" Gibby answered.

"I have no idea why it's not the same for you" Gibby continued

Freddie sighed. This was going nowhere. He had to meet Carly and Sam to plan their next episode in an hour. Now he didn't even know how to act around sam. He would probably make a fool of himself. Now that he thought about it he was too depressed to make a fool of himself. He didn't think he can come up with any ideas now, but he had to be there so he would know what to look forward to in the next episode. he wasn't good at pretending to be happy. He just hoped that Carly wouldn't ask too many questions.

1 hour later

Sam was listening to Carly babble about the hot guy she met last night at Greg's party. she wasn't really interested but she kept pretending that she was just to keep her mind off Freddie. speaking of Freddie he hasn't arrived yet and Sam was getting worried. Freddie is never late for these meetings.

She wondered if by any chance Freddie remembered last night. Was he mad at her? She hoped not. On second thought she could handle him if he was mad but if he was hurt? she shattered at the thought. Maybe she shouldn't have run away like that.

That thought was interrupted when the door opened and Freddie came in. He didn't look happy. Why wasn't he happy? Being a guy he should be very happy. He should feel proud. She even expected him to be pretty smug about it. But no that was not the expression on his face.

"Hey, Freddie," Said Carly "Wasn't Greg's Party great?"

"It was okay," Said Freddie in a sad tone.

A bolt of fear shot through Sams body. This was what she was afraid of. Luckily neither Carly nor Freddie saw her reaction.

"Oh Freddie," Said Carly running up to hug him. "What's wrong? You look like you need a hug."

He really did look like he needed a hug.

"I really don't wanna talk about it," Said Freddie hugging her back. "Let's just get this meeting over with shall we?"

Sam watched Freddie let go of Carly and started walking upstairs. He really looked upset. Saying Sam was shocked was an understatement. She expected him to be upset or angry or smug but she didn't expect him to be this upset. In fact, she has never seen him this upset. Freddie was quick to show emotion but he was also quick to let go and move on. That's the only reason she had any chance with Freddie after all the bullying she did. Looks like she ruined everything.

"I wonder what happened," Said Carly to Sam once Freddie started climbing up the stairs.

Luckily for Sam, her eyes were still fixated on Freddie and she didn't realize how fear struck sam was. Not to mention the guilty look that accompanied it. If Carly had turned around she would have realized that Sam had something to do with this. She would have probably made her confess what happened and then give her a long lecture about how insensitive she was being and then probably made her apologize to Freddie.

Carly didn't wait for Sam's answer she just followed Freddie lost in her own thoughts about what could have happened. It was only after Carly disappeared up the stairs that Sam managed to pull herself out of the trance and follow her. she went and sat down on a bean bag chair next to Carly so that she can see Freddy's face and hopefully figure out how much he remembered.

So far it was not looking good for sam. Freddy didn't even look at her face. His eyes kept moving between Carly's face and the floor. this was bad since Sam was sitting right in front of Freddie. She had a feeling that he was purposely avoiding her gaze.

Sam had to find out if he remembered. It looks like he does but her brain kept telling her that was not possible. He has to remember. Why else would he avoid her eye contact?

'He must be really hurt,' thought Sam.

She wanted to hug him and make him feel all better. She wanted to apologize and beg for his forgiveness. But she was sam Pukket and that was not her style. Plus she was afraid she would make a fool of her self in case he didn't remember because in the back of her mind there was this gut feeling telling her that he doesn't remember and that she is missing a piece of the puzzle. So she waited for Carly to start prying like she usually does. There is no way Carly would let this go. She will start digging sooner or later.

We finished the meeting and was walking down the stairs when Gibby burst into the apartment.

"I know what to do?" Shouted Gibby

Carly and Sam exchanged confused glances. Gibby ran up to Freddie and said

"I know how to solve your little problem"

Freddie excused himself from Carly and Sam and dragged Gibby into his own apartment.

 **A/N: That is it for this chapter. In the next chapter, Gibby will reveal his plan. Sam and Carly will eavesdrop. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 04: Seeds of Doubt

**Disclaimer: I really don't own iCarly**

.

Sam ran after Freddie and tried to listen through the wooden door of his apartment. She had to find out what was going on. She thought maybe Freddie was upset because the girl left without waking him but the note was supposed to take care of that. Freddie's reaction was too intense to be something like that. After all, he did not even know the girl. She was sure she was missing something and she had to find out what it was before her guilt drove her crazy enough to apologize. But all her plans were interrupted when Carly decided to pull her back and glare at her like she did something wrong.

"What?" she shouted at Carly almost too forcefully.

"Sam, you can't just listen to people's personal conversations like that" Replied Carly

"Oh don't act as you have never eavesdropped before"

Meanwhile in Freddies apartment

"Dude the way to get over sam is to get under someone else."

Freddie was shocked at what Gibby said. He wasn't expecting such a bold statement from him.

Gibby realizing how that sounded, shifted uncomfortably, looked down at the carpet and said "Well that's what my cousin Ricky said. He is like 23 and is taking psychology courses at Cal U"

Freddie sighed

"First," he said "I am not that kind of guy, Second I don't think your cousin Rickey was tapping into his psychology database when he said that. Most importantly if it was that way I would be head over heels with Jacquline by now"

"Look Freddie I know you are not that kind of dude. That's why I am asking you to call Jacqueline. Get to know her. You haven't dated anyone since Sam so how are you supposed to get over her. And you can't remember anything from last night so of course, she can't sway your feelings for Sam."

Freddie couldn't believe that Gibby actually made sense. He actually started thinking about it.

On the other side of the door, Sam had managed to spike Carly's curiosity enough to get her to join her. So both girls were now pressing their ears to the door.

"wouldn't that be misleading her?" They heard Freddie ask.

"So you think not giving the girl you just slept with a real chance is the way to go?" Gibby Challenged.

Carly let out a squeak which luckily neither Freddie nor Gibby heard.

"Look, dude, it's not like the girl you love is going to return your feelings. Just give her a chance"

Sam had heard enough. It was clear what was going on. Freddie was in love with Carly and didn't know what to do about Sam. He remembered it. most likely all of it. He was feeling guilty for what happened. That would explain why he would not look her in the eye.

Sam dragged Carly from the door and went into the shays apartment.

"Hey, we were getting to the good part?" Said Carly. "I didn't even find out who he slept with?"

Sam was hurt but she didn't understand why. She didn't want to be with Freddie, that's why she had left. So why does the fact that Freddie doesn't want to be with her either bother her so much?

Carly was shocked when Sam glared at her. Usually, she was the one glaring at Sam. Sam had a habit of getting angry when she felt hurt. She wondered if Sam was upset that Freddie slept with some girl. Wait did Freddie sleep with sam by any chance. Was that why sam is so upset.

"What?" asked Carly. she didn't want to voice her thoughts about sams behavior just yet. She needed to gather more information before she made such a remark.

"That boy is gonna die alone if he doesn't get over you," said Sam.

"He slept with a girl but he is miserable because it wasn't you" Sam continued

" wait wait wait," said Carly "how do we know he wasn't talking about you"

"It was you he dated for a whole month. You were his last serious relationship."

"because he was drooling over you just last week"

"Oh, you noticed that too. I thought it was just my imagination, you know, because, he was being way more subtle this time around"

"Wait, was I the reason you guys broke up?"

"no Carly you weren't, but if we hadn't broken up early in our relationship because we were too different to be a couple, yes, you would have been the reason we would have broken up"

"That guy can't keep his mind off you for too long."

"Oh", said Carly a little bit shocked by what she said.

"Carly, why don't you just give him a chance?" Shouted Sam

This not only caught Carly off guard She caught her self off guard.

They kept staring at each other both too shocked to say anything. Finally, sam broke the silence.

"I am sorry Carly, I can't believe I said that"

"You know how that nub can drive me insane sometimes."

"Oh Sam", Said Carly. "You still love him don't you?"

"No I don't," Said Sam defensively. "would I tell you to give him a chance if I was"

"Sam I know you, The only time you will get involved with another person's business is if you love him otherwise you wouldn't care less"

"you are not Freddie, you are not me" Continued Carly. "You don't take pity on people"

"Admit it, you still have feelings for him," Said Carly

"Okay maybe I care about that idiot a little more than the average person" replied Carly

"A little more?" said Carly playfully porking her stomach.

"Agh... you are so annoying?" said Sam. "It doesn't really matter how much I care about him, does it?"

" We didn't work out. Plus he is in love with you now?"

"So..." said Carly playfully porking her in her stomach again "You want me to go on a fake date with him just to make him realize what a terrible couple we would make"

"Agh... No, Carly, I want you to give him a real chance and see if there's anything there?"

"What? Sam Pukket sacrificing her own happiness for someone else? You must be more in love with Freddie than I thought?"

"No, I am not" shouted Sam clearly annoyed at Carly's behavior.

Carly, of course, didn't believe her one bit. She knew Sam. Sam can fool her self to believe such nonsense but there was no way she, Carly Shay, will fall for it. So she decided not to fight with Sam on this. Sam was a fighter. She knows how to win a fight. So she opted for a gentler approach.

"Really?" She asked as if she had begun to doubt her initial judgment.

"I always thought you two were perfect together" she continued

"I never really understood why you guys broke up. Sure you weren't the average couple who spends every waking minute together. But I have never seen either of you happier than the time you two dated each other. I always thought that this was just a phase and you two would eventually get back together. Was that all in my head? I can't believe this?"

Sam was glad to have planted seeds of doubt in Carly's head. But little did she know that it was, in fact, Carly who planted seeds of doubt in her head. Soon Sam will start to rethink her decision to break up in the first place.

 **A/N: So that is it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 05: A Sleepless Night

A/N: Really, people really? Is this necessary? What kind of idiot actually thinks that Dan Schneider is here writing fanfiction?

3 Weeks later

Sam rolled over on her bed for the 352nd time. She was having trouble sleeping tonight. Everything kept replaying in her mind starting from their first kiss to what Carly said about their relationship.

Sure the happiest days of her life were the days she dated Freddie. They fought in the beginning but they were making tremendous progress until Carly suggested that they should spend more time together now that they were a couple. After that everything felt wrong. When they heard Carly talk to Spenser about his relationship it felt like she was speaking to them. Their relationship felt weird at that moment.

But Carly was right about her being the happiest during her relationship with Freddie. The last time she was that happy was when she was with Jonna. But he was a jerk and besides what she had with Jonna was more childish. They were only 13 at the time. They didn't even kiss once. It was more like a friendship except for the fact that a friend would care about the other friend's feelings which he clearly didn't.

More and more things started bugging her every day. First, there was the fact that Freddie was over her. Then he started dating Gregs cousin Jannet who he met at the party. Yes, the same girl Sam chased away that night after she saw him flirting with her. She made up a lame excuse claiming that she was bored and wanted to beat the nub in the drinking game that they were playing before she left for the bathroom. But now after thinking about Freddie and what could have been nonstop for the last two and a half weeks she finally admitted to her self that she was jealous. Not that she would admit it to anyone else.

Carly had suggested that she had never seen the nub as happy as the time they dated. She kept wondering how true it was. It didn't help that Carly kept insisting that Freddie was way more happy with sam compared to his current nubbish girlfriend who was into the same things as him. Carly even admitted that the only reason she never dated Freddie was that she thought that since they were both too nice, prim and proper they would actually bore each other to death. The worse part was that she could actually picture that happening.

All in all, it was pretty clear that it was stupid of her to have even hinted to Freddie that they didn't click that way. after all, they were in love with each other st that time. People are supposed to break up when they stop loving each other. The more she thought about it the more their breakup seem stupid. She couldn't believe she ran away from the 2nd chance at true love. Who does that?

Sadly she was way too late to realize this. Freddie didn't love her anymore. He loved Carly. Maybe he loves his girlfriend Janet now. She wondered if she hadn't run away would Freddie have fallen in love with her again?

She knew she was going around in circles thinking of the same points over and over again. She also knew that it was too late to think or do anything. She lost her chance. Yet she couldn't stop. Her brain had no control over her heart. In fact, it felt as if it was her heart that was doing all the thinking. Stupid heart.

In the meantime, Freddie was having a great time with his new girlfriend Jannet. No one could stimulate him intellectually like Janet. Just today she helped him with an algorithm for processing icarly videos. It was awesome. If it wasn't for her he would have used a different code that was much longer and tedious. Basically, she saved him a few hours of hard work. He was learning so much from her. He loved learning and he loved solving complex problems and now at one o'clock in the morning, he is wide awake from all this excitement.

He couldn't believe that 2 weeks ago he didn't want to date this girl and Gibby had to force him to go out with her. He argued that it did not matter if she wasn't Jacqueline all that mattered was that she could help him get over Sam. Well, his heart still leaps out of his chest every time he sees Sam but when she is not around all the nerdy fun he is having with Jannet is keeping Sam off his mind. Now that is progress.

He sometimes wondered if it was wrong to use Janet to get over Sam. His brain kept repeating Gibby's words back to him. The moment Freddie falls in love with Janet it will all be okay. After that how the relationship started wouldn't matter. What matters would be that they love each other?

Freddie agreed with Gibby's words wholeheartedly. There was only one problem. Can he picture falling in love with Jannet? His brain kept screaming yes. But his heart screamed no. Stupid heart. All these good feelings are not because he loves Jannet but because he loves her intellect. He loves all the things he is learning from her. The fact that she is a hot girl helps but his heart kept telling him that even if Janet was a boy he will still feel this excited. As much as he loved to argue with this deep down he knew it was true. After all, when he fell in love with Sam he was so focused on her that he edited his previous love Carly out of a video. But when he is with sam now he doesn't get lost thinking about Jannet or even the exciting nerdy things they do together. It was clear Jannet was not the one he loves. Maybe its time to be honest with her. Maybe he should give it more time. Oh great, now he is confused again.

 **A/N: I know this is just a filler chapter but don't worry the next one will be more exciting. Someone will remember making love that night. Can you guess who? Please Review.**


End file.
